makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Fashion Truck
'Fashion Truck'http://www.thefutoncritic.com/devwatch/make-it-pop/listings/ is the 12th episode of Season 1 of Make It Pop. The episode aired on April 21, 2015. Plot Corki tries keeping a big secret from her dad. Meanwhile, Jared angles for the lead in the school play; and Jodi goes shopping at her idol's pop-up store. Full Summary After watching their interview with DJ Maxwell, Sun Hi and Jodi get excited, but Corki is still worried that her father will find out. She said that her father didn't want her to be in a band, he wanted her to be his successor and if he finds out, she'll be sent back to China. Jodi finds out that her fashion idol's shop is nearby from a text message she received on her cell phone and runs off. The girls are distressing over the concert coming up; with Corki scared to perform with her father there and Jodi going to the shop. Mr. Stark is looking through the play auditions when Jared shows up trying to buy his way into lead. When Jodi arrives at the fashion idol's shop, she is mistaken for a model. Jodi is fitted with a new outfit and walks on a practice runway. Meanwhile, Corki and Sun Hi are in class when Mr. Chang decides that Corki deserves some time off and will take them out for dinner tonight, which is a huge problem because of the show. Jodi is still modeling when she see's Hye Jung Ko, her idol. She makes a terrible first impression when talking to her fashion idol and gets stuck on a piece of clothing on a clothing rack. She is then locked inside a truck and the truck starts moving. Sun Hi is worried that Jodi will not make it back in time for their next concert performance because Jodi hasn't returned yet. Sun Hi gets a call from Jodi and she tells Sun Hi that she is locked inside a truck. Corki uses a GPS app on her cell phone to track Jodi's location. Sun Hi and Corki reach the location and then Sun Hi asks Corki if there anything her father does not own, Corki says the truck, but it turns out he owns it too. Together, they free Jodi inside the truck by using a security app on Corki's cell phone. The girls rejoice and hurry for their concert but Jodi forgets her sketchbook of her play designs in the truck. Mr. Stark is disappointed in the auditions and is stressing that there aren't enough female actors when he see's the poster for XO-IQ's concert. He bumps into Mr. Chang, who decides to take Corki to the concert, but unbeknownst to him, his daughter is performing there. Sun Hi, Jodi and Corki make it to their concert performance at Club Ry Ri and get changed quick. During it, Corki's father shows up and sees Corki perform on stage. After the concert performance is over, Corki notices her father is there and is afraid that she will be sent back to China. Corki's father tells Corki he enjoyed the concert performance, and she is great at performing. He tells Corki to follow her dreams and approves of her being in the band of XO-IQ. Jodi and Sun Hi worry about Corki when Mr. Stark comes up to them and tells them that their performance was great. He tells them that there were roles in the play that needed to be filled and considers the concert their audition. The next day, the theater arts teacher posts the cast list for the school play on the school bulletin board. Jodi and Corki get cast in the school play but Sun Hi is shocked that she did not. Cast Main Cast *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis Recurring Cast *Taveeta Symanowicz as Valerie Graves *John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson *Matt Baram as Mr. Stark *Karen Holness as Ms. Diona *Natalie Ganzhorn as Heather Duncan Guest Cast *Russell Yuen as Mr. Chang Songs Featured *Make It Pop (Theme Song) *Now I Am Here (Fashion Mix) (premiere) *Friday Night (reprise) Trivia *Corki's dad loved the performance. *Corki's dad found out she was in a band. *The cast list for the play was posted. *Sun Hi discovers that she's not a part of the play. *The following are the known roles of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz: **Jared as a tree. **Heather as a yellow brick. **Valerie as Dorothy. **Corki as The Lion. **Jodi as The Scarecrow. *Sun Hi said "yay me" in the episode, which is a reference to the WB Kids show Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island where the titular character's catch phrase was "yay me". **It could also be a reference to The Suite Life series where main character, London Tipton, usually said "yay me!". However, this is very unlikely due to The Suite Life being a Disney production, not Nickelodeon. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Aired in 2015 Category:Over 1 million viewers Category:Nickelodeon broadcasts Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Over 2 million viewers